


Our vow

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Love, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: The day the Jack and Barbossa got married.





	Our vow

There was a once vow. A promise they had made to each other. To love each other no matter the peril; No matter the circumstances their hearts would always belong to each other. That's what Hector Barbossa had promised to Jack Sparrow that night. 

It was a calm night aboard the black pearl, too calm one might say. This was back in the days in which Jack lived as a happy captain and Hector as his loyal first mate. Their relationship as strong as ever, and both of them ready to do anything for the other one. 

"Hector, were you aware that as captain I am able to perform, what some may call, marriage ceremonies on my ship?"

A cocky grin spreading in Jack's face as he said those words, as if trying to persuade Barbossa into another crazy plan of his. 

"Are you trying to imply something here, Jack?"

"I think you know very well what I'm trying to imply, Hector"

His voice got lower as he started to get serious. His eyes gazing at the man he loved so intensely, like he could see right through him. 

"Then if you are doing what I think you're doing, please continue." 

Throughout the whole conversation a foolish grin never wore off their faces. They both knew exactly what the other one meant, and in some strange way they were both on board with the idea. 

"Very well then. Do you, Hector Barbossa take me, a humble pirate, to be your dearly beloved husband?"

"Aye, captain."

The most sincere smile forming in Hector's lips as he said the words that had always held no greater meaning that what they did that night. His blue eyes, the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen, bluer than all of the sky and sea in the horizon, sparkling in the most wonderful way. 

"Do you, Jack Sparrow, take me to be your equally beloved husband no matter what the odds that our future holds may be?"

"I do"

And those words was all that it took. They were now bonded forever in The ritual of marriage, until death do them apart.  
Maybe it was the rum or the heat of the moment, or simply it was what they had wanted their whole lives. To be loved unconditionally, to find an equal who which they can share everything with, and feel appreciated for what they truly are. 

Times had been different back then; It had changed a lot throughout the course of their lives. They got into fights, duels to the death, and kept betraying each other over and over again. Yet somehow the dynamic of their relationship worked. Jack was the greatest enemy that Hector ever had, but at the same time he was his truest friend, the person who was closest to him, and the love of his life even after all they had been through. Nevertheless, just as they had once promised, their feelings for each other would remain just as strong, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you're leave kudos! :-)


End file.
